¿La diferencia? El género
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Como si no fuera suficiente las miles de Tierras con las que a Marvel le gusta revolvernos, ¿qué tal si viajamos transdimesionalmente para ver esas tierras donde las diferencias son los géneros de los personajes? / Serie de drabbles o one shots de distintas parejas de Marvel. Primer episodio: IronCap


Ya está más que dicho de que trata esta locura en el summary. (?)

Debido a eso, no habrá explicación de en que Tierra estamos porque prácticamente inventaré todo.

Serán serie de drabbles o one shots sobre distintas parejitas marvel que se me ocurran o me sugieran, siempre con el detalle de cambiarle el genero a uno o mas personajes. Así que puede resultar tanto hetero, yuri o yaoi.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a Marvel.

•

•

•

 **Capítulo 1: Alcohol**

Debió decir que no. Steve lo sabía. Acompañar a Tanya Stark a beber no era buena idea. Y menos cuando el motivo de la tomadera era su esposa Pepper.

Las peleas entre ellas se veían desde hace mucho, así que, el hecho de que Potts le pidiera el divorcio no era nada extraño, ya se avecinaba. Pero aun así la situación la ponía mal. Ya no quería tanto a la rubia como antes, pero un divorcio era un divorcio, y no la estaba pasando nada bien.

Necesitaba la compañía de sus amigos en momentos como éste, un hombro en que llorar. O mejor dicho, un compañero de borrachera. Pero Bruce se encontraba en Rusia haciendo algo que la castaña olvidó, Thor no era una opción, y la arquera y el espía prácticamente huyeron en cuanto se enteraron de su desgracia. No es que fueran malos amigos, pero ya sabían como podía ponerse Tanya cuando de alcohol se trataba.

Así que solo quedó Steve. El buen Steve Rogers que no dejaría a ninguno de sus compañeros en la soledad y la desgracia, si él se encontraba presente.

Pero ahora, comenzaba a arrepentirse.

—¡Dímelo, Cap!, ¿porqué me casé con ella en primer lugar?

—No lo sé... ¿porqué la amabas?

—¡Tsk! No la amaba. Solo... la necesitaba.

En su voz se notaba que su estado de ebriedad ya era grande.

Ella quería salir a tomar a alguna cantina de la ciudad, pero el rubio solo accedió a acompañarla en su momento de dolor si no salían de la torre. No quería que si a Stark se le ocurría causar un alboroto, éste se volviera público.

La castaña de pelo corto recargó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se servía otro trago sin mirar. Milagrosamente, el líquido cayó donde debía.

Y el Capitán solo estaba ahí, no sabía que hacer y no era el mejor consejero del mundo. Además de que conocía a la científica, y sabía que Tanya y el alcohol no eran para nada la mejor combinación.

—Y... ¡hip!, ¿porqué dejarme?, ¿acaso no ve, está ciega?... Soy sensual, millonaria, genio, inventora de la mejor tecnología que verá este mundo... ¿qué le pasa?

Se tomó lo que se había servido de una sola vez, para luego proseguir a empinar la botella completa. Rogers no dijo nada ante eso, le parecía terrible esa actitud en una dama pero, bueno, ¿cuál dama? Era claro que Tanya no era una mujer normal. Y a parte, el capitán esta vez no le diría nada, solo dejaría que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera.

—Pero... ¡habla! Qué para eso estás aquí. Eres un adorno bonito pero tienes boca, ¿no?, ¡úsala!

El mayor sintió como su espalda era levemente golpeada por la mano contraria, y fue entonces que giró su vista para verla. Estaba hecha un desastre.

Con su cabello enmarañado, jeans deportivos y una simple camiseta blanca sin mangas. Su metálico corazón, brillaba a pesar de sentirse como la mierda misma.

A Steve le dio pena verla así. Siempre tan llena de un ego enorme y ahora hecha un asco frente a sus ojos. Y a pesar de eso, seguía luciendo bella para él.

—Es que, no sé que decirte. Solo que, no hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿no lo crees?

Le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo unos ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh, por favor! Si quisiera oír dichos populares me habría comprado un libro de ellos... ¡hip! Esfuérzate mas Cap, o al menos finge que te interesa.

Estresada, se pasó las manos por el cabello, despeinándolo aun más. Se produjo un ligero silencio en el que Steve seguía sin saber que decir. Solo atinó a menear y menear los hielos que quedaban en su copa para matar el tiempo.

—Ella siempre tenía miedo —retomó ella la plática—... de lo que hago. Quería que dejara mis armaduras, todo. Pero yo no puedo Cap, ¿si entiendes?

El Capitán América suspiró. No la entendía del todo, pero si comprendía la necesidad de ayudar y salvar personas sabiendo que tienes el poder de hacerlo. Igual, dejó que ella siguiera hablando, mientras él continuaba jugando con los mismos hielos.

—No puedo dejar a Iron Woman, y ella no lo entendió... ¿estoy destinada a la soledad?

¿Qué podía decirle? La única experiencia amorosa que tuvo ahora estaba tendida en una cama con los días contados. No era un experto en el tema, aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo. Regresó a ladear la copa de un lado a otro, disfrutando del pequeño ruido que hacían los hielitos, perdiéndose en él, le parecía que...

—¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! Maldición, si vas a servirte mas whisky solo hazlo. Diablos.

Dijo la castaña con exasperación, y no esperó una respuesta. Solo tomó la botella y le sirvió hasta llenarle la copa otra vez.

—Lo siento. Mira, me cuesta admitirlo, pero no sé mucho del tema, Stark. Estoy aquí porque no me gusta verte sufrir y porque los demás no tuvieron la decencia de acompañarte. ¿Está bien?

Tanya sonrió, para después dejar que su cara se aplastara contra la barra. Era de esperarse. ¿Quién querría acompañar a la problemática y desastrosa Stark en su mierda?

No era nada nuevo, no le sorprendía. Desde siempre, tuvo que lidiar con que nadie estuviera de su lado, con que nadie creyera en ella. Ni su propio padre. Cuando la pequeña Tanya se acercaba a él para ver lo que hacía, Howard la corría, diciéndole que mejor se fuera por ahí a aprender a cocinar.

Y hoy en día, quizá era la peor cocinera de Nueva York.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Sola, siempre sola... Debí suponer que ni Pepper me aguantaría, pasaría tarde o temprano...

No iba a llorar, no en frente de Steve. Pero si que tenía ganas.

Y esto ya era mucho para el rubio. No le gustaba para nada verla así, pero por otro lado él se lastimaba también. La tenía tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Una suave palma cayó en la espalda de la castaña, al igual que unas pequeñas caricias. Le hacía mucha falta algo así, y ese simple tacto le removió todos los sentidos.

—No estás sola, yo estoy aquí. ¿O acaso no me ves?

Tanya dio otro trago a su botella, y luego levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. A ese patriota anticuado, de los compañeros mas fuertes en el equipo. Era verdad, él estaba ahí cuando los demás no. Mirándole con esos profundos ojos azules.

—Ay, Capitán, el maravilloso, ¡hip! Capitán América. Él que nunca deshonraría a su nación, ni dejaría solo a un amigo. Y me he de imaginar, codiciado por muchas, ¿cierto?

El mencionado desvió la mirada, le provocaba mucha vergüenza las tonterías de Stark. Si sobria decía demasiadas, estando ebria las duplicaba.

—Ya estás desvariando. El alcohol te...

—¡No desvab... dis... ¡lo qué sea! Estoy segura que de todo el equipo eres de quien mas hay pósters pegados con cinta adhesiva barata en habitaciones de adolescentes o hasta ya mayorcitas.

Le pasó un brazo por el hombro, rompiendo cada vez mas la lejanía. Y Steve no podía estar más nervioso. Tanya decía idioteces a mas no poder, pero tenerla cerca y ebria no era lo mejor.

—¡Hip! Solo imagina... cuanto desearían todas ellas tenerte a ti, así justo como te tengo ahora... y entonces, acercarse más, y...

El alcohol dirigía todos sus movimientos, pero un impulso muy dentro de ella la obligaba a acercarse todavía mas. A colocar sus manos en los fuertes hombros ajenos, apegando su rostro al del rubio, un centímetro mas cerca cada vez.

La respiración del Capitán se agitó. Todo este jueguito lo ponía nervioso. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los de la científica, y el olor a whisky era muy fuerte, pero no le molestaba.

Lo que si le molestaba era que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, y su corazón bombeaba mas de lo normal. Y que sobre todo, no quería salir herido de todo esto solo por una borrachera de Stark.

Se quitó lo antes posible y no le importó si dejó caer a la castaña directo al suelo. Si, sus niveles de ebriedad ya eran insospechados.

—Estás borracha.

No lo pensó mas y se dirigió al elevador. Quería salir lo mas pronto posible de ahí.

Ahora, Tanya Stark solo sabía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y que la quijada le dolía a horrores. Ese torpe Capitán y sus movimientos inesperados.

—¡Pero qué le pasa!, ¿y dónde están sus supuestos modales? ¡hip! Debía... atraparme como en los cuentos de hadas o qué sé yo. ¿Verdad, F.R.I.D.A.Y?

—Si me pregunta a mí, señora, yo solo opino que está usted muy ebria.

Habló la I.A, causando un ceño fruncido de parte de su creadora, aun desde el suelo.

—Te voy a cambiar por J.A.R.V.I.S.

•

•

•


End file.
